fanpapalouiecustomersfandomcom-20200213-history
Dan
Dan is a male customer created by the user Ethan Gaming. Flipdeck Info * Occupation: Fast Food Worker * Loves: Working * Hates: Cleaning * Hometown: Toastwood Dan has been working really hard at a fast food restaurant in Toastwood. As he earns $250 every time he works. Dan absolutely loves Marinara Sauce, as he has a jar of Papa's Marinara Sauce at his apartment. Whenever he's not working at the restaurant, he's usually drinking Marinara Sauce thinking it would be juice. He managed to go order anything at Papa's Restaurants too. Apperance Dan wears a black polo shirt, black pants, brown shoes and a red backpack. Orders Papa's Pizzeria * 8 Pepperoni (Everywhere) * 8 Sausages (Everywhere) * Baked for 3/8 Meter * Cut into 4 slices. Papa's Burgeria * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Well Done Patty * Tomato * Ketchup * Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! * Pita Shell * Chicken * Cheese * Tomatoes * Loco Mystery Sauce Papa's Freezeria * Large Cup * Nutty Butter Cups * Vanilla Syrup * Blend Regular * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Sprinkles * Strawberry Topping * Creameo Papa's Pancakeria * French Toast * French Toast * Blueberry Syrup * 4 Strawberries Drink: * Small Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD * Bottom Bun * Lettuce * Well Done Patty * Tomato * Ketchup * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria * 4 Medium Wings * 4 Atomic Wings * Ranch * Blue Cheese Papa's Hot Doggeria * Hot Dog in a Pumpernickel Bun * Cheese * Marinara Sauce * Ketchup * Mushrooms * Wild Onion Sauce * Tomato * Tomato * Tomato Drink and Popcorn: * Large Root Beer * Medium Candy Jack Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Fried Egg * Well Done Patty * Tomato * Ketchup * Bacon * Awesome Sauce * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria * Liner D * Red Velvet Cake Cupcake 1: * Red Frosting * Sprinkles * Marshmallow * Cherry * Marshmallow Cupcake 2: * Orange Frosting * Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips * Cherry Holiday (New Year) * Liner D * Red Velvet Cake Cupcake 1: * Red Frosting * Flavor X Drizzle * Marshmallow * Cherry * Marshmallow Cupcake 2: * Orange Frosting * Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips * New Year Topper Papa's Freezeria HD * Large Cup * Peach * Vanilla Syrup * Blend Regular * Chocolate Whipped Cream * Sprinkles * Strawberry Topping * Chocolate Chips * Cherry * Creameo * Cherry Papa's Pastaria * Regular Fettuccine * Papa's Mariana Sauce * Crushida Pepper * 4 Tomatoes * 4 Meatballs * 1 Green Pepper * Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Chilifest) * Regular Fettuccine * Rico's Chili * Cheddar Cheese * 4 Tomatoes * 4 Chili Peppers * 1 Green Pepper * Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! * Large Cup * Peach * Tutti Frutti Syrup * Blend Regular * Strawberry Fluff * Pomegrantes * Sprinkles * Chocolate Chips * Strawberry Topping * Cherry * Creameo * Cherry Papa's Donuteria Donut 1: * Red Velvet Ring * Red Icing * Chocolate Chips Donut 2: * Blueberry Long John * Clear Glaze * Blue Moon Syrup Donut 3: * Regular Ring * Cinnamon Sugar * Chocolate Chips * Banana Drizzle Holiday (Starlight Jubilee) Donut 1: * Regular Star * Starlight Icing * Chocolate Chips Donut 2: * Blueberry Long John * Clear Glaze * Powsicle Drizzle Donut 3: * Regular Ring * Jubilee Jelly * Cinnamon Sugar * Banana Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD * 4 Medium Wings * 4 Atomic Wings * 4 Curly Fries * Blue Cheese * Ranch Papa's Pizzeria To Go! * 8 Red Peppers * 8 Sausages * 8 Jalapenos * 8 Chicken * Baked Regular * Cut Into 4 slices Papa's Cheeseria * Pretzel Bread with Marble Colby Cheese * Tomatoes * Lettuce * Ranch * Corned Beef * Ketchup Fries: * Crinkle Cut Fries * Fry Seasoning * Ranch Holiday (Portallini Feast) * Pepperoni Bread with Ricotta Cheese * Tomatoes * Meatballs * Ranch * Corned Beef * Marinara Sauce Fries: * Crinkle Cut Fries * Fry Seasoning * Ranch Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! * Liner D * Red Velvet Cake Cupcake 1: * Red Frosting * Chocolate Chips Cupcake 2: * Orange Frosting * Sprinkles Holiday (Christmas) * Liner D * Holly Jolly Cake Cupcake 1: * Red Frosting * Chocolate Chips * Tree Cookie Cupcake 2: * Orange Frosting * Crushed Candy Canes Papa's Cupcakeria HD * Liner C * Red Velvet Cake Cupcake 1: * Red Frosting * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Orange Frosting * Sprinkles * Cherry Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) * Liner C * Root Beer Float Cake Cupcake 1: * Red Frosting * Dr Cherry Drizzle * Cherry Cupcake 2: * Orange Frosting * Sprinkles * Popcorn Papa's Bakeria * Creameo Crust * Kiwi Filling * Kiwi Filling * Kiwi Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Lattice Top * Blueberries * 8 Kiwi Slices (Outer) Holiday (Groovstock) * Creameo Crust * Mission Fig Jam * Kiwi Filling * Kiwi Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Lattice Top * Blueberries * Chai Reverb Syrup * 8 Kiwi Slices (Outer) Papa's Taco Mia HD * Azul Ranch Taco * Chicken * Cheese * Tomatoes * Black Beans * BlazeBerry Sauce Chips: * Nacho Cheese Chips * Refried Beans Holiday (Portallini Feast) * Garlic & Olive Oil Shell * Chicken * Feta Cheese * Tomatoes * Black Beans * BlazeBerry Sauce Chips: * Nacho Cheese Chips * Refried Beans Earn All Three Stickers in either Bakeria or Taco Mia to get this outfit: Trivia * He is the first male customer to be created by Ethan Gaming * His orders contain the color red. * Dan's burger in To Go! is almost the same as his Burgeria HD except in the HD version, he orders lettuce, while in To Go, he orders a fried egg. * He is currently the only customer where he does not smile. He has a neutral mouth instead of a smiling mouth. * His order in Wingeria HD is almost the same in the Original Wingeria, but with curly fries. * He and Ethan Gaming are the only customers who he orders all the holiday ingredients in Papa's Cheeseria. Category:Boys